Reading the Future: LT
by The Silver Hippocampus
Summary: The gods, the heroes of old, Percy and his friends go back in time to read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series. Heracles bashing.


Check out my poll! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but don't ecspect one for a week or so. Ask me any questions and I'll try to answer them as soon as I can!

Reading the future: LT

**Hestia's P.O.V.**

**Winter solstice, Olympus (200****th**** floor) (1995), Empire state building, Manhattan, New York.**

**The clamor of most of my family fighting (again) was so intense; I could only hear tiny bits;**

**"****When will you stop cheating on me?!"**

"Air disasters are _way_ better than sea disasters!"

"Mother Rhea always liked you best!"

"Woman, stop with the cereal!"

"But you need more fiber!"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Ares, stop yelling! I'm trying to mess up someone's love life!"

"Where is my next trap going to go?"

"Come on, little sis! Just let me date one hunter?"

"I am older; never call me sis, and no!"

"Hermes, where is my wine glass?!"

"I didn't take it, Jeez!"

"It is not wise for us to fight all the time."

"No, Lady Athena, its-" my comment was then drowned out by many screams.

Twelve half-bloods and a satyr were falling from the ceiling and yelling, I waved my hand and a giant bed appeared to catch them. As they landed, one girl groaned in pain, and passed out immediately. I soon saw why; the girls' ankle was broken and she had made a makeshift splint out of wood, bubble wrap, and duck tape. The jolt had probably shifted her ankle, making it worse. Apollo and I rushed forward, luckily only the girl was hurt. As Apollo healed the girl, I examined the rest of them, while the other gods stared in shock.

One girl had spiky black hair with a circlet that marked her as the lieutenant of Artemis, and blue eyes; another had straight brown hair, dark skin tone, and kaleidoscope looking eyes. Out of the other two, one had curly brown hair, dark skin tone, and metallic gold eyes. The last girl was the one that had broken her ankle. Her blond hair was dirty and she was tanned, but I didn't know the color of her eyes because they were shut.

There were nine guys, one being a satyr. One had blond hair and stormy blue eyes like the girl before; one looked like a Latino elf, with black hair and wild brown eyes; one had a Chinese look, with a brown buzz cut, brown eyes, a babyish face, and a stocky body. Next was the satyr. He was wearing a camp Half-blood tee-shirt, with watery brown eyes like he'd just been crying, and curly brown hair. After him was a very pale boy, with dark hair, an aviator jacket, and almost broken looking black eyes. One was very muscled with blond hair and electric blue eyes. Another had brownish-black hair and gray eyes, and the next one had curly hair and green eyes. The last one had strawish colored hair and green eyes. Almost all of them drew their weapons before they noticed they weren't about to be attacked.

I approached the pale boy first and asked, "What is your name half-blood?"

"Nico DiAngelo, Lady Hestia." The boy whispered so softly I could barely hear it. I noticed Hades, out of the corner of my eye, squirm uncomfortably. _Ah, Hades' child…._

Just then the girl that broke her ankle woke up and looked around franticly, "Percy?" she asked hoarsely. I walked over to calm her down, because she had curled up in the fatal position and started crying.

"Shh, Shh. Its okay, your fine now." Once she had calmed down, I asked, "What is your name?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." she said. Athena got out of her throne, and knelt beside me.

"But, Annabeth, you're two. Or at least you should be." Annabeth paled a little. _**Thunk!**_ A book set appeared in front of Annabeth, with a note on top.

Zeus finally got over the shock, "Well, is someone going to read it?" I took the note and read aloud:

"_Dear Gods, Demigods, and satyr,_

_We are happy to inform you that you will be reading these ten books. They are very important, so listen carefully. There will be some time differences._

_Gods, we ask that you do not kill the demigods. Demigods introduce your name and titles, and what time you are from. Also, some of you* are not allowed to reveal your parentage. Though, when it is okay, we will send another letter. There might be some more people coming in later, so save some room. Note to everyone, you will all feel the pain you felt originally, while you are reading these books, but it will only be the physical pain, not the emotional. Note to Annabeth, He will not be coming until later._

_Good luck, and happy reading,_

_The Fates._

_* Thalia, and Nico."_

"What are the books called?" Demeter asked.

Athena picked two of the books, "It looks like there are two series'. One is _'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'_," both Poseidon and Annabeth eyes widened slightly, but Annabeth's were the only one to tear up.

"Annabeth, what is wrong? Are you okay?" she nodded, but didn't speak. I decided to talk to Poseidon later, as I whispered soothingly to Annabeth.

Athena kept reading: "and the second is _'The Heroes of Olympus'_. Each has five books. The first series is _'The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The demigod files, and The Last Olympian'_."

"The second series is _'The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades'- "_

"Poseidon, you better not have broken the oath." Zeus warned.

Poseidon looked as calm as always, but I could see it was a mask. He was freaking out on the inside. _Why does Poseidon look so anxious?_ But he replied; "You do know it says son of _Neptune_."

"Well, we decided-"

"You said there were five books, Athena?" I intervened.

"Yes, one is blank." Athena sounded cautious.

"That one must have not been written yet." I said.

"Yes, yes. Get on with the introductions, demigods." Zeus grumbled.

"And satyr," I added.

"Whatever, just get started."

The girl with kaleidoscope eyes stepped forward, "Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and I came from right after my quest with Leo and Jason." Said goddess looked at her daughter and grinned.

Annabeth was staring at the books, so I said for her, "this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Artemis' lieutenant stepped forward, "Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis, and I came from right after saying good-bye to Jason at the wolf-house."

"What happened to Zoë?"

Thalia said sadly, "A quest gone wrong." Artemis sat back in shock.

The last girl stepped forward and said, "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto-"

"WHY IS THERE ROMANS WITH A BUNCH OF GREEKS, AND HADES, YOU BROKE THE OATH?!" Zeus half shouted, half demanded.

"Let's just say the future is very messed up. And you would be wise to let Hazel finish." Annabeth said quietly. It was eerily soundless compared to Zeus' shouting.

"I was born in _1929_, but I came right after my quest with Frank and Percy." continued Hazel.

The younger blond boy said," Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, right after my quest with Piper and Leo." _Siblings with Thalia, maybe?_

"Brother, you have no right accusing us of breaking the oath, when you have to!" Poseidon said smugly.

The next boy looked like he was hyped up on coffee, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, after my quest with Piper and Jason."

Next was the Chinese boy, "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Descendent of Poseidon, after my quest with Percy and Hazel."

"Grover Underwood, satyr, after Piper, Jason, and Leo leave." Then he came over by me to help calm Annabeth.

Nico stood up walked over and hugged Hazel, then said, "Nico diAngelo, right after Jason, Piper, and Percy save me."

"Saved you from what?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"You'll see in the second series." was all Nico answered.

The older blond said, "Heracles, son of Zeus, waiting for next quest." Artemis looked at him with hatred.

"Perseus, son of Zeus, after getting married to Andromeda."

"Theseus, son of Poseidon, after killing the Minotaur." Dionysus glared.

"Orion, son of Poseidon, hunting with Artemis." Orion smiled at Artemis and smiled back. **(Remember, Artemis is okay with Orion now and Percy later.)**

"Booorrrrrring, lets get on with the action!" Ares yelled.

"Fine! Who would like to read first?" Hera snapped.


End file.
